Random Karaoke Night
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Okay, my first X-Men movie fic. When Logan decides to join in on a Karaoke party, craziness, and possible future romance comes up. Will he be able to beat out the rest of the competition? And who will be his duet partner? Rating for safety.
1. The Big Question

Disclaimer: Alright, I own nothing in this fic, unless I decide to add a few OCs and I will notify you then if I do. Characters belong to whoever made them (Stan Lee's the bomb everybody!) and the songs featured belong to their respective artists. I will be open for song suggestions, as long as 1) it's a song I know OR 2) It's a song I don't know, but I listen to, and decide to put it in 'cause I like it. Okay, sorry, thank you for your time and enjoy this.

Logan noticed that everyone at Xavier's mansion were all excited about something. Everyone was acting like they had ants in their pants or something or worse…they were trying to go up for American Idol. Good Lord, have mercy on Logan! Some weren't so bad, but others…well, let's not go there.

What Logan really wanted to know was what in the world was going on. Why was all this happening? And what was the big deal? Why was everyone singing, or at least trying to?! He didn't know who to ask, since he didn't want to look stupid, but he had to know what was going on. The one he asked: Bobby.

"So what in the world is going on here?" he asked.

"It's a little thing we do every year or half a year, depending on how random everyone wants it to be".

"Yeah, but what is it?".

"Random Karaoke Night. Everyone's practicing. Our karaoke machine likes grading us based on our singing".

"Yeah, that's kinda getting annoying".

"You'll get used to it".

Logan stayed quiet for a minute. Graded, huh? Interesting thought….

"Who usually gets the highest grade?" he asked.

Bobby sighed. "It's not a contest, Mr. Logan, I promise".

"I know it ain't. I'm just curious".

"Duets usually get the highest. And in that particular category, Jean and Scott are at the top".

"Are you serious?".

"As I'll ever be".

"Okay, what about singles?".

"Usually Oruro. Strange, she can sing really good. So can Kitty. Put them on the same mic for the same song, man, you've got yourself a real competition".

"Okay, let me be specific, what about guys?".

"Most guys don't do it unless they're either gay or their girlfriends are doing it. They think it's a chick thing, you know".

"I see. So…when is it?".

"Tonight. Latest we can start is at least anywhere between eight to eight thirty".

"How long does it usually last?".

"As long as we want it to. Usually until we all decide to pass out".

"So it's like a party?".

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, basically".

"So…you think Jean and Scott will wanna do it again?".

"You're kidding right? Of course they will. They do it every year. In fact, there's a rumor saying that they actually started it".

"Seriously?".

"Again, seriously".

"What would you say if I went up for it?" Logan asked quietly this time.

Bobby struggled to hold in a laugh. "I'd say I think you're nuts".

"Then say it, 'cause I'm doing it".

"You're nuts".

"Thank god for that because if I wasn't I wouldn't be here".

A/N: Alright, give me ideas, I have a few, but I would like to see some ideas from you guys. I'm interested, also, tell me who you want to sing those songs. I'm open for any kind of suggestion. Alright, see ya!


	2. If Everyone Cared

A/N: Alright, thanks for the review Crazy Computer's Vendetta. I actually have about 62 songs I wanna use, but I don't know if I can. Luckily, If Everyone Cared by Nickelback is on my playlist. Though this isn't in the actual competition, but I think it's a cute chapter. I think you can guess who Logan wants as his partner through this chapter. Well, Enjoy! I don't own anything but Ideas!

"Have to get a partner, have to kick Scott's ass at something, even if it does make me look gay…" Logan stopped rambling when he heard a voice coming from Marie's room. He wasn't trying to be nosy, he just wanted to know if that really was her.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky, confusing stars for satellites. I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are. We're here tonight. Singing "Amen I, I am alive. I'm alive". Singing "Amen I, I am alive". If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day…when nobody died".

Logan knocked on her door and the music stopped. She obviously wasn't expecting anyone.

"Oh, hey Logan. What's up?" Rogue answered the door.

"Nothin' really, just seeing what you were doin'. Well…not actually seeing, but more hearing".

"Oh, you were listening in, weren't you?".

"No, no, I'd never do that to you".

Rogue smiled. "You're a bad liar".

"I know. You're good. So, are you doing the whole Random Karaoke thing?".

"Yeah, are you?".

Logan nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately".

"You don't have to do it".

"Well, I gotta find something that I'm better than Scott at".

Rogue laughed. "So that's what this is all about? You wanna prove you're a better singer? Good luck, he and Jean are the best".

"Well, every rein has a beginning and an end and I plan to bring about the end".

"Okay, I knew you were crazy from the beginning, now I think you're absolutely mad".

"Well…Bobby agrees. Speaking of uh…couples, I was wondering if you uh…yeah, this is shockingly hard to ask, but I wanted to know if-".

"You wanted to know if I could be your duet partner?".

Logan nodded. "Hits the nail on the head".

"I can't. Bobby and I are usually together when it comes to duets. Sorry".

"No, it's alright. I get it, I mean he's your boyfriend and all".

"Did you…did you wanna come in and hear more of it?".

"Oh, um, sure, definitely".

Rogue smiled and opened the door all the way to let him in. She sat on her bed and turned the music back on.

"I just need to know someone's opinion" she told him.

"I'll listen, you know me".

"Alright, here goes nothin'".

She started singing again. "And in the end, with fireflies, our only light, in paradise. We show the world, they were wrong and teach them all to sing along. Singing "Amen I, I'm alive". Singing "Amen I, I am alive. If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day…when nobody died. If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride then we'd see the day when nobody died. When nobody died. And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are. If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be if everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride then we'd see the day when nobody died. If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died. We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died. We'd see the day when nobody died".

Logan was left in awe. Even though it was sung by guys, she knew how to break through that and make it something purely her own. It astounded him somewhat.

"How was that?" Rogue finally asked.

"How was that? You're asking me how that was?".

"Was it bad?".

"Hell no! That was amazing! Since when could you sing like that?!".

"I don't know…I tried singing in a choir once but I got stage fright so bad that I actually got scared, broke down, cried, and then got sick all in that order".

"You didn't puke on the-".

"Yeah, I did, in front of God and everyone".

"Not good".

"You're tellin' me".

"But still, you got talent, Rogue. Dang, where in the world did you…anyway. You're fantastic. You're gonna kick a lot of ass tonight".

"This ain't a contest".

Logan got up, smiling, and walked out.

"I'm serious Logan, this ain't a contest!".

"Yes it is!".

A/N: How was that? I'm sure you can tell this is gonna wind up being a Logan/Rogue pairing. I don't know why, I'm a total shipper for them! 61 songs left, what to use next? See ya!


	3. Blow me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin. I just heard the song one day, I looked up the lyrics, and I thought it suited Logan pretty well. So, here's the song he's betting on.

"So" Bobby and Logan were talking again, "What are you hoping to get as a song?".

"Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin" Logan answered.

"Are you serious? Honestly, Logan I don't know if that song's even on there. In fact, most songs, not surprising, are chosen completely out of random" Bobby paused, "How's it go?".

"It's kinda slow at first then it turns into one of the greatest rock songs ever to grace the radio, Bobby".

"No, I don't believe that".

"You should, it's the truth".

"What's up, Girls?" John interrupted the conversation.

Logan stood up. "What'd you just call me, you scrawny piece of shit?".

"Called you girls, so what?".

"Hey, give us a minute, John. Go hide or something" Bobby got in between them.

"At least I'm not the one going around singing for everyone".

"Oh really? Let's see you sing something" Logan growled.

"Ladies first" John kept prodding.

"Fine, at least I have the balls to do it".

With that said, Logan started singing, shockingly enough. Something he never thought he'd do in million years.

"They fall in line, one at a time, ready to play. I can't see them anyway. No time to lose, we've got to move. Steady your hand. I am losing sight again. Fire your gun, it's time to run. Blow me away. I will stay in the mess I've made. After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the way. Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all".

"That's it? That's your song?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Logan asked.

"Kinda dark don't you think?".

"Oh it gets better, don't worry" Logan continued as Bobby moved out from between the two, "There's nothing left, so save your breath, lying in wait. Caught inside this tidal wave. Your cover's blown, no where to go, holding your fate. Loaded I will walk alone. Fire your guns. It's time to run. Show me the way. Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all. Wanting it back, don't make me mad! Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all. Save us all…".

John was left speechless. Logan smiled.

"There, beat that, you scrawny piece of shit".

"Didn't know you could sing" Bobby said when John walked off.

"I don't. I actually sound pretty bad".

"No, that was badass. Dude, I'd kill to be able to sing like that".

"Well, what are you planning on when it comes to singles?" Logan asked, sitting down again.

"I wanna do something special for Rogue. I just don't know what".

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something".

"Yeah, hopefully".

A/N: How was that? Hugh Jackman really can sing, and really good too. Don't believe me, if you haven't seen it already, watch Happy Feet. He's Mumble's dad (Memphis) in that movie and he sounds great. Well, toodles!


End file.
